Sherlock's Drivers Ed Course
by clueingforlooks221B
Summary: <html><head></head>Sherlock teaches John how to drive, fluff and humor ensues. (Eventual johnlock)</html>
1. Chapter 1

I'm trying a new formatting since I got a lot of comments telling me that I need to space out my writing more. Let me know if it's better! **THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE RIGHT BEFORE BASKERVILLE (they are going on the baskerville case) **

* * *

><p>John heaved the luggage out of the cab as Sherlock began to walk towards a dark parking garage. John rolled his eyes and dug his wallet out of his jeans, paying the cabbie driver the fare. Slamming the door shut, John began to speed walk after Sherlock.<p>

"Why are we stopping in front of a parking garage?"

Sherlock opened up a side door leading to a long flight of stairs and began to head up them, leaving the door to almost slam in John's face.

"For a car, obviously. Really John I thought that you were smarter than this."

Sherlock's deep baritone voice bounced off the white brick walls of the enclosed space.

John ran up the stairs after him, ignoring the insult, "I didn't know you had a car."

Sherlock took a sharp turn and headed up more of the cement stairs, "I don't,"

John soon took the turn and sighed as he saw more stairs and braced his free hand onto the handle bar. His feet pounded after each step he took and his breathing was becoming heavier. The bags in John's hand seemed to become heavier with every step he took. The straps of the bags dug in to his palms, and he was beginning to loose the feeling of his hand. Sherlock stopped at the last step and opened the door leading to level nine.

He held it open for John and sneered, "The car was courtesy from Mycroft."

John eyebrows rose at the kind gesture and slipped underneath Sherlock's arm. Sherlock walked towards a black hummer, John following right at his feet. Digging the keys out of his coat pocket, Sherlock unlocked the car and the headlights flickered.

John grinned at the car, "Nice car. Well then again, it is Mycroft's."

Sherlock smirked, "One of Mycroft's. I'm glad you like it, because you're driving it."

Sherlock tossed the keys to John, and John caught them with his empty hand.

"Wait what?" John's blue eyes dilated and he froze, dumbfounded, behind the car.

Sherlock opened up the passenger door and climbed in. John cleared his throat, trying to calm his racing pulse, and slowly walked towards the back door. He opened it and threw the luggage in, cursing under his breath. John clutched his hand on the open back door, and stared at the back of Sherlock's curly hair.

"Sherlock, I would drive but," John cleared his throat and that caught Sherlock's attention.

Sherlock turned around and John stared down at the ground, "I can't because of, my leg!"

Relief flooded through John's system at the perfect excuse, "It gets tired so I wouldn't be able to drive for very long so there's no use for me to drive."

John shut the back door and Sherlock smirked in the front seat. Sherlock knew John was hiding something from him, and he was going to find out what it was.

John opened the front seat and held the keys out to Sherlock.

"It's alright John, just drive for as long as you can."

John face began to pale and Sherlock held his smirk in but his blue eyes twinkled with mischief.

"But that will be pointless, it won't be for very long. You may as well just drive."

Sherlock crossed his arms. "I'm already sitting down in the passengers seat, you have the key, just drive John."

John's blood surged through him, his heartbeat quickened, and a deluge of fear and cascaded through his mind. "No Sherlock, can you just, please drive?"

Sherlock arms remained crossed and curiosity burned in his mind, "No."

John clenched his teeth and growled out, "Sherlock."

The corners of Sherlock's mouth turned up but his voice remained strict, "John honestly just put the key in the ignition, sit in the front seat, shut your door, and step on the-"

John's blood siphoned south, sizzling through his veins as it plumped to his fists, filling them with heat and urgency. "Sherlock just shut up!" John rubbed his fingers to his temple.

"John why won't you drive?" Sherlock stared directly into John's eyes and John immediately looked away, "Because of my leg-"

Sherlock let out a short bitter laugh, "I know you're lying John."

John stared at the gravel beneath his feet, "I just don't want to."

Sherlock shook his head, "No that's not either. John you do things you don't want to do all the time for me. Now do you want me to deduce it or-"

John ran his hands through his hair, shaking them, and turned around, "I CAN'T DRIVE OK?! GOD SHERLOCK!" John whipped back around and suffocating silence filled the air between them.

Sherlock cleared his throat and nodded, "Oh, ok, I'll just, drive then."

Sherlock quickly climbed out of the passenger seat and John handed him the keys and climbed into the passenger seat. They were on the road for five minutes before John couldn't deal with it anymore. The silence was choking him and embarrassment was trickling through his veins.

"Ok I know you have questions."

Sherlock let out a breath of relief, he had millions of questions racing in his mind. "Why?"

John rested his cheek on his hand and stared out the window at the city whipping by. "I tried to learn a lot of times. My dad taught me but we didn't get very long into the lesson since things," John cringed at the memory, "changed. And of course I tried a drivers class but it just never clicked I guess. Eventually I just gave up, I mean we do live in London. You don't really have to know how to drive, you can just take a cab or the tube everywhere."

Sherlock shrugged, "It's good to know how to drive though."

John pursed his lips, "True but it isn't necessary."

Sherlock stopped at a red light and turned towards John, "John-"

John glared at Sherlock, "Sherlock could we please just drop this?"

The light turned green. Sherlock turned back towards the road and hit the gas, "Ok."

Sherlock wouldn't drop it thought, because the fact that John didn't know how to drive baffled him. Sherlock decided that he couldn't allow this any longer and that he was going to teach John how to drive. It wasn't impossible to learn how to drive after all, John just needed the right teacher.

* * *

><p>Please let me know what you think and if the formatting is better (if it's worse I can change it back)<p>

I wrote this in honor of my 300+ followers on Instagram ( clueingforlooks221b) :)


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~2 weeks later~~~~

"Come on John! The game is on!"

Sherlock's feet pounded down the stairs of 221B, startling Miss Hudson out of her flat.

"Sherlock dear where are you going now? Weren't you just go on a case?"

Sherlock turned towards Miss Hudson, grabbed her by her shoulders, and kissed her on the cheek.

"There's never too many cases to go on Miss Hudson."

Sherlock ripped open the door and put out his arm, calling for a taxi. His breath turned to steam in the air in front of him. John paused by the door, turning back towards Miss Hudson.

"We'll be back later, I'm sure."

John shut the door and Sherlock was already sitting in the cab, giving the cab driver the directions. John jumped into the cab and shut the door, staring at Sherlock.

"Where are we going?"

Sherlock looked out the window, purposefully turning his face away from John to hide his smirk.

"The parking garage, this requires the car."

John's eyes widened, "Wow the case must be far away, where are we going?"

Sherlock's hidden smirk grew wider. He waved his hand in front of him. W"You'll see."

John shrugged it off and looked out the window on his side, he knew that sooner or later he would know where they were going.

~~~~~In the car ~~~~~

"So what is this case about?"

John sat in the passengers seat staring at the road ahead of them. They weren't in heavy traffic, but there were a good amount of cars passing by them.

"You'll figure out soon, please be quiet I'm thinking." Sherlock frowned, feigning irritation.

John jolted, "Wait you're driving while you're in your mind palace?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "Yes John it's not that difficult I can multitask."

John nodded and pursed his lips together, he looked straight ahead again at the red car in front of them. After awhile, he rested his cheek on his hand and looked out the window, sighing. He knew this was going to be a long car ride.

~~~An hour and a half later~~~

"When are you going to tell me where we are going? Or at least what the case is about? We've been driving for an hour and a half now."

John was beginning to get impatient and drummed his fingers on the window's ledge. They were pretty far from the city and driving in the country now. Well, it seemed like the country anyways. The road seemed to never end. The yellow lines were faded and the road was dustier and empty. Vast amounts of green land surrounded them, and every now and then they would come across a large house.

"Ah!" Sherlock straightened up and his eyes grew wide, "Here should be fine." Sherlock pulled over into the grass.

John shot up, fully alert now, "What Sherlock what are you doing? You can't just pull into these peoples lawn!"

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "Oh please John it's hardly a lawn. These people have thousands of acres of land. I'm sure they won't notice a little scratch in the grass."

Sherlock shut off the car and hoped out. John was puzzled, but figuring this must be part of the case, he also got out.

"So, is the case around here? Are we investigating a house or something?" John looked around, and Sherlock smirked at his confusion.

"Oh no John, I lied, this isn't a case. It's more of a, experiment."

John opened his mouth, a look of pure rage on his face, but then quickly shut it. His shoulders were stiff and he took a deep breath, trying to control his anger.

"Sherlock," John growled out through his teeth, "You mean to tell me you made me sit in the car for a bloody," John swallowed, taking a deep breath in through his nose, "hour and a half all for a stupid experiment? What are we doing out here, hm?" John took a step closer to Sherlock, "Collecting various types of grass samples?"

Sherlock shook his head, "Oh no John I've already done that, long ago when I was young, a rather tedious experiment that was. No no John this is something much more fun, defiantly more challenging. I'm going to teach you how to drive."

John gaped, "What no way Sherlock! You call that a bloody experiment! Am I some source of entertainment to you, to laugh at?"

Sherlock could clearly see the humiliation swimming in John's blue eyes, and instantly felt guilt penetrate his heart. He had forgotten that this was a serious topic for John, and what he said had been considered a bit not good.

"Oh no John, I didn't mean it like that. I really do want to help you, please John, let me try?"

John shook his head, taking a step back from Sherlock, "No Sherlock I won't do it, I'm sorry. I gave up long ago, take me home."

Sherlock glared, he came here to teach John how to drive and he was going to do it.

"Then have fun walking, because the only way you're getting home is if you drive there yourself."

John's eyes widened, and fury flooded through them. But Sherlock wasn't a fool, he could also see traces of panic hidden in the deepest depths.

"That's just cruel Sherlock."

John rested his back against the hood of the car, shaking his head and letting out a bitter laugh. He didn't care if he had to sit there all day, he refused to drive and make a fool of himself.

"Come on John, it's just driving. You fought in Afghanistan and run around chasing London's most dangerous criminals with me all the time."

John stared up at the cloud scattered grey sky, taking another gulp of cold air that froze his throat.

"Please John?"

John looked straight at Sherlock, only to be met with his puppy eyes. John shook his head, "Fine! But trust me, you'll give up soon, you'll get too frustrated."

Sherlock grinned, "John you know who I am, I don't give up."

Sherlock climbed into the passengers seat, and John shakily climbed into the drivers seat. Sherlock handed John the keys and John took them, knowing that he had no choice.

John knew one thing for sure, he was utterly screwed.

* * *

><p>Don't worry! Johnlock and fluff will be in the next chapter :) 3<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for the feedback so far, I love hearing from you all :) Enjoy chapter 3! Chapter 4 should be the last chapter.

* * *

><p>John's shoulders were tense and his fingers gripped the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles turned white.<p>

"John you have to relax." Sherlock stared at John and glowered.

John nodded, but he remained tense. His foot was lightly touching the gas pedal. He was going very slowly and Sherlock was starting to loose patience.

"You know, you can go faster then this."

John clenched his teeth, and slammed down on the gas pedal. The car began to pick up speed, and was soon racing down the dusty road.

"John you need to slow down. But slowly, don't slam down on the break."

John growled, but began to lightly ease his foot off the gas pedal. They were still going fast though, and an orange spot was far ahead on the road. Sherlock squinted at the orange speck, trying to figure out what it was. They were getting closer, and soon Sherlock made out what it was.

"There's a cat on the road ahead of us." Sherlock stated calmly. He was trying to address this situation coolly so that John wouldn't freak out. But of course, John did.

"Christ!" John shouted.

Sherlock winced as John swerved, narrowly avoiding the startled animal.

"Sorry." John glancing over at Sherlock.

Sherlock jolted and yelled, "Keep your eyes on the road!"

John hurriedly turned his attention back to the road.

Sherlock was beginning to get stressed out. He didn't want to be like how Mycroft was when he taught him, always yelling and clutching onto his seat as if that would help the situation they were in at the time. Of course, Sherlock did learn eventually. He had always been a fast learner. He wasn't really even that bad, Mycroft just didn't trust him.

Sherlock was brought out of his thoughts when John almost hit a mailbox. Sherlock gazed out his car window and realized that John was driving half on the road and half on the grass.

"John you need to get back on the road, you're driving in the grass."

John sharply turned the wheel and got back onto the road, but he wasn't driving straight. He was either driving too far to the left, or too far to the right. His speed also wasn't constant, he either went too fast or too slow.

"John now you're too far to the-"

"Agh!" John stomped on the brakes suddenly, causing Sherlock to shut up.

The car came to a sudden halt and John looked down at his lap, his lips were pursed.

Sherlock decided that he needed to teach John the way that Mycroft taught him. He really didn't want it to come to this, but it was clear that John needed to tackle the wheel and the pedals one at a time.

"Ok John we need to take a different approach."

John heavily sighed and looked up at the roof of the car, "Sherlock why won't you just give up," John looked into Sherlock's eyes, "We've been driving for thirty minutes now and I haven't improved at all."

Sherlock could see the sadness and hopelessness sinking in the depths of John's eyes. Sherlock knew that he had to teach John how to drive, because even though John felt like he couldn't Sherlock knew he wanted to. After all John has done for him, Sherlock knew he owed this to John.

"No. I told you I was going to teach you, so I'm going to teach you. We are just going to try another way. Get out of the drivers seat."

John frowned, but put the car in park and got out of the drivers seat. Sherlock quickly got out and jumped into the seat. John started to head back to the passengers seat, but Sherlock grabbed John by his wrist.

"John wait a minute."

Sherlock let go of John's wrist. He pulled the drivers seat farther back from the steering wheel and looked up at John.

After a couple of seconds, John's eye brows scrunched together. "What Sherlock?"

Sherlock gestured to his lap, and John quickly got the idea. John took a step back and waved his arms out in front of him.

"Oh no no no. Sherlock, no. I will not," John shook his head and pointed his finger out, "sit in your lap. That is going way to far. People will defiantly talk."

Sherlock motioned his hands around, "What people? Besides, you want to learn, don't you? This is the best way."

John couldn't believe how collectedly Sherlock was addressing this proposal, but then again, this was Sherlock.

"No." John stated firmly.

Sherlock stared directly into John's eyes, and gave John his best pout. "Please John?"

John's eyes widened, Sherlock hardly ever said please. John looked away, and his shoulders slouched. He knew that Sherlock must really want this. Sherlock smirked, he knew he was winning. Sherlock grabbed onto John's wrist, and quickly made his pouting face again.

"Please?" Sherlock could feel John's pulse racing underneath his fingertips, and inwardly smiled when John hesitantly looked back at Sherlock and a very light blush spread across his cheeks.

John cleared his throat, and looked down at the road. Then he stared back at Sherlock, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but, fine."

Sherlock grinned, his pout immediately vanishing, "Perfect!"

John glared at Sherlock, but slowly got onto Sherlock's lap. Sherlock smirked at John's face, he knew it was crimson since John's ears were bright red. Sherlock shut the car door, and John put his hands on the steering wheel. John braced himself, he knew this was going to be a long car ride.

* * *

><p>Please let me know what you think! I love hearing from everyone! :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry that I waited so long to update, I made this chapter extra long :) please let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>John tried to distract his mind from what was really happening so that the burning blush would leave his cheeks. He couldn't believe he agreed to do this, the things he did for Sherlock.<p>

"Now we will start out with-" Sherlock deep baritone voice rumbled in John's ear. Sherlock was so close, that John could feel his hot breath on his ear. John's face begin to turn red again, and he inwardly cursed.

"-and then you can combine the two, because the pedals are easy it's just about maintaining speed which is simple when you know the wheel."

John blinked, realizing he missed everything Sherlock had just said. Sherlocks thighs were burning underneath him, and the car felt way too hot. John felt crammed, there was no space to move or breath.

"John?"

John jolted, "Sorry what?"

Sherlock frowned, "Ok I'll walk you through it, start the car."

Now John felt stupid. He could feel his face getting even hotter, John didn't even know that his face had the ability to turn this red. He twisted the key, and realized that his hand was shaking. He didn't know why he was acting this nervous. His heart begin to hammer in his chest, and Sherlock was so close to him. The thought of Sherlock hearing his heart made John's heart beat even faster until he could hear his heart in his ears. John forced himself to take a deep breath, which came out loud and shaky.

"John calm down, you can't drive if your this worked up. Your stiff, here back up."

Sherlock grabbed John's shoulders and pulled him back, which caught John off guard, so he fell into Sherlock's chest. John eyes widened and he jumped off Sherlock, but Sherlock grabbed John around his waist. Sherlock tried to pull John against him again while John flailed like a fish.

"John-"

"No Sherlock! This isn't going to work, just, let me out of the car!"

"No John, I'm not giving up. Just calm down it's ok."

"No it's not, it's not ok!"

John eventually calmed down and Sherlock held him against his chest. John hid his face in his hands and rested his elbows on his knees. Tears burned in the back of John's eyes, but John refused to let them fall. He knew this was all hopeless, he just couldn't help but feel humiliated. John hated not being able to do things, and Sherlock being there to witness it just made it a million times worse. John knew he couldn't cry, because that would just make the whole situation even more embarrassing.

"John?" Sherlock's voice sounded tiny and puzzled.

John began to shake and Sherlock's eyes widened.

"John?" Sherlock tried again, and the shaking intensified.

When he received no answers, he wrapped his arms around John's and John rested his head in the nape of Sherlocks neck. Sherlock looked down at John, at an utter loss of what to do. He's never comforted anyone before, and tried to dig deep in his mind palace to find out how. Words of assurance and hugs seemed to help, he learned that from the movies John sometimes watches. John knew Sherlock paid attention, because Sherlock would always deduce the ending in the first five minutes of the film.

"It's ok John. You're not," Sherlock paused, searching for the right words to say. Complimenting was also something that Sherlock was never good at.

John let out a muffled bitter laugh, "I never thought you'd be the type to try and spare my feelings. Sherlock I know the truth."

"You just need more practice that's all." Sherlock lamely finished.

All Sherlock was met with was silence, and frustration bubbled up in his chest. Why couldn't he be good at talking to people? John sniffed, and something painful was stabbing in Sherlock's chest. Sherlock's eyebrows wrinkled, could it be, sentiment? Sherlock frowned, he knew he cared about John deeply. He didn't want to, he knew that it wasn't an advantage, but couldn't push the feeling away. As time went on, it only seemed to grow stronger. But then, Sherlock realized that it didn't matter what it was. At this moment, all he knew was that he wanted to make John feel better.

"John." Sherlock said firmly, and the minute that the word escaped his mouth he regretted it.

John pushed himself away from Sherlock, and turned his head away from him. Sherlock could see John rubbing his face quickly, trying to erase the evidence of him crying. Sherlock didn't understand why John was doing this, Sherlock already knew John had been crying. Sherlock frowned while John let out a humorless laugh,

"Gosh look at me, freaking out like some teenage girl."

John's shoulders slouched, and Sherlock felt more pain that leaked out of his mouth when he said, "John."

John cleared his throat, and forced himself to look into Sherlock's blue eyes. John's face was red with both embarrassment and the motion of running his hands across his face so quickly. In his eyes, Sherlock could see all the emotions lurking there too.

"I'm sorry," John looked away, and Sherlock saw a flash of pain in his blue eyes. "Please, just, take me home. I can't do this." At that moment John wanted desperately to just crawl in a hole and never come out.

Sherlock grabbed John by his chin, and forced John to look at him.

"John I know it seems impossible now, but you will learn how to drive." John shook his head, trying to escape the grip, but Sherlock kept a firm grip.

"No listen, it may take awhile but it's going to happen. It's different for everyone, it's just taking you a little while. Actually, today is a new start. So really, you've only been learning for thirty minutes which isn't long at all. We'll take this slowly and then-"

John shook himself out of Sherlock's grasp, but continued to stare into Sherlock's eyes. "No Sherlock you don't understand, this isn't about the driving."

Sherlock pursed his lips, trying to think of what else the problem could possibly be. He soon gave up, "Then what is it?"

John shook his head, "Why are you helping me?"

Sherlock frowned, "Well," Sherlock paused and thought hard about what he was going to say. He knew the reason why, he just needed to word it to where John wouldn't know just how deeply Sherlock's caring for him went.

"Because your my, friend. Friends help each other, and you help me all the time. I don't do much for you, and-"

John's mouth widened in shock, "What? Sherlock you take me on cases with you, and gave me that rush of adventure after the war. After the war, I didn't have anyone, and I felt like that nothing ever happened. I was just going through the motions of life, just living but not really doing anything with my life. If anyone doesn't do anything it's me. I don't even know why you bother with me, why you think I'm so great. After the war, I was left broken. I don't bring you any help on your cases, you don't need me. Everyone wonders why you keep me around, and I've been wondering that too. Why me? At first I thought pity, but then I realized that you don't really-"

Sherlock's eyes softened, "John, my sweet John. I do need you, but," Sherlock lowered his head and scrunched his eyes. He took a deep breath. "John words aren't really, people aren't really, sentiment defiantly is not my area. When your around, everything is clearer. I used to take cocaine because it brought me a rush of excitement and helped me think faster, but I don't need that anymore because I have you."

John stared up at awe and Sherlock stared down at him back, this time with fury in his eyes, "John Watson don't you dare say that you are broken. You are the strongest person that I know. Not only did you fight in a war, but you fought to save people. You saved people's lives, and risked yours in the process. If anyone should be asking why someone's here, it should be me. You put up with me interrupting your dates, my life threatening experiments, and my awful attitude. No one has ever stayed as long as you have. Even though your home from war, you still continue to value and save people's lives. I may be better at figuring out the information, but your better at the people part. I'm the brain, but your the heart. Without you by my side, I don't think I'd be able to function without you. You do feed me and make sure I sleep and-"

John laughed and Sherlock realized that he talked to much. His face grew pink and he looked down at his lap.

"If anyone should be embarrassed in this situation now, it should be me." Sherlock mumbled and John stopped laughing.

John realized that what he did was a bit not good. He just laughed at a man who never expresses his emotions. Guilt sunk in John's stomach, and Sherlock's face grew serious again.

"Now put it into drive and we will start slow and then try and take a turn." Sherlock's voice lacked it's previous excitement and John paled. Sherlock was closing himself out, and John knew he needed to fix it.

"No Sherlock I wasn't laughing because-"

Sherlock cut him off, "It doesn't matter, come on we've been putting this off to long it's going to get dark soon."

John frowned, knowing that the sky would not get dark anytime soon.

"Sherlock-"

Sherlock began to grow irritated, "John just put it the car into-"

"Sherlock! Will you just listen?"

"No I'm done talking." Sherlock put the car into drive and John flinched as the car began to move.

"Sherlock what the hell?!"

Sherlock didn't answer, and John put the car into park. Sherlock's hand grasped the joy stick the put the car back into drive and John placed his hand over Sherlock's. John pulled his knees up and turned his whole body towards Sherlock. His knees rested in between Sherlock's legs, and his other hand rested on Sherlock's upper thigh.

"Fine if you don't want to talk."

Before John could chicken out, John leaned forward and crashed his lips against Sherlock's. When John realized that Sherlock wasn't kissing back, he flew back and took his hand off of Sherlock's.

"Fuck Sherlock I'm really sorry. From the way you were talking I assumed that you liked me, but it was stupid of me to think, I mean, you told me you were married to your work and, I'm really really sorry. I hope we can still-"

Sherlock smirked at the flustered John and kissed him. John wrapped his arms around Sherlock's neck. When they broke away John was dizzy from the lack of air, and red in the face again.

"John you are apart of my work."

John shook his head and smiled. He looked up at Sherlock hesitantly and his face grew serious. "Sherlock you don't have to say this back, but I've known this for awhile. It just suddenly became really clear now, and I have to get this off my chest, Sherlock I-"

"I love you too John."

John stared, and opened his mouth, but then closed it. He opened his mouth again after a few seconds, "You bastard, you said it. You actually," John let out a breathless laugh, "wow."

John laughed and Sherlock kissed him again, leaning John backwards until his back touched the steering wheel. One of Sherlock's hands wrapped around John's waist, and the other was lifting John's shirt up. John moaned into this kiss, and suddenly there was a loud beep. John and Sherlock broke the kiss, and John began to laugh.

"My back hit the horn."

John's high pitched giggles and Sherlock's deep laugh filled the silence in the car. Sherlock went to kiss John again, and John placed his hand on Sherlock's chest.

"No Sherlock, I don't want to do this in the car. What ever this is going to be-"

"Intercourse."

John flushed, Sherlock was straight to the point as usual. Of course, John didn't mind that idea, not one bit.

"Ok then let's go home."

Sherlock smiled and shook his head, "Oh no John I told you, you're driving home."

John sighed, "What no. Sherlock." John angrily moaned.

Sherlock readjusted John on his lap, and Sherlock leaned John into his chest. John put his feet back down and Sherlock breathed hot air into John's ear. John squirmed and Sherlock smirked, "Or I can just drive you home, with you on my lap, and we can just continue this tomorrow."

John growled, "Sherlock that's crazy we drove for two hours to get out here, and I'm not sitting in your lap for that long. You're not dropping this driving thing, are you?"

Sherlock licked John's ear, and then bit the tip, making John shiver. "Nope."

Sherlock locked the car door and John stiffened, "Wait Sherlock-"

John moaned as Sherlock began to kiss his neck, and then lightly nip at it.

"I'm pretty sure this is illegal."

Sherlock put the car into drive and John tucked his legs up so that Sherlock could reach the pedals.

"We do illegal things all the time, besides this makes driving much more fun."

Sherlock rested his chin on top of John's head, teasing poor John the whole way home.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed :)<p>

Archive of our own- clueingforlooks221B

Instagram- clueingforlooks221B


End file.
